Operator
by hot dog285
Summary: Sequal to That Man. Naruto has recieved a message, and now he must deal with the Thin White Duke, and either defeat it, drive it off, or die, maybe even along with others.


Operator

I am Naruto Uzumaki, current Hokage of Konoha, seal master, toad sage, junchuriki of the Kyuubi, child of prophesy and when I want to be, a walking hell on Earth. Recently, a woman and two small children arrived in the village looking to meet with me and to stay here. The message was from Sasuke, and after reading the message, Kyuubi (who I know as, and only myself knows as Kurama) pulled me into the seal to talk.

* * *

><p>"Brat," Kruama said to me, "do you know just waht kind of danger you have put yourself, and this village you value so much into by reading that message? This information was why I pulled you into the seal during your first fight with that other fleshbag; if I hadn't, you would be dead by now."<p>

"What exactly," I asked, curious, "is so dangerous about this information that your afraid, don't forget, even before that fight, I took control of your chakra, I can fight anything alive and come out on top, even Madara was no match for me once I found his weakness."

"Very well," replied Kurama, "can you fight something that is not of nature, something that is neither alive or dead, something that cannot be sealed, driven off, negotiated with or evaded?"

"Just what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Fool, I speak of something elderitch, I speak of the Slender Man, the Thin White Duke, the Man Without a Face, the destroyer of countless civilizations, both great and small."

"I will ask you again, what are you talking about? Your making no sense."

"The Slender Man is soemthing older and far more powerful than anyone alive, even I remember it, talk among us demons about it was that it was what remained of when we were one, that it is a remnant of that power. All we know for certain is that it was what killed the Sage; and that even we are unable to stop it, at best, we can delay it for a time."

"Why are you so concerned about the information though, does it spread through it or soemthing?" Kurama's silence told me everything I needed to know. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Got it in one, now what are you going to do about this? You have no ties to the village other than the position, and there are several potential successors, not in the least, your old minion, any of Kakashi's children,, as well as and of Lee's, among several others."

"I honestly have no idea, but I know that no situation is unwinnable, I'll find a way to save everyone, even if it means selaing it inside of someone."

"Were you listening when I said that it couldn't be sealed?"d

"Yes I was, I just don't believe you, it may be that the seal hasn't been created yet."

* * *

><p>It's been months since I read that message , and I've been working on a seal all of that time, and now, I think I have something, I hope I do, because I've been seeing this thing around the village from time to time, and it's been getting more frequent.<p>

The seal is quite simple really, just an (X), but it makes sense that nobody has thought of it before, considering that it would be useless for anything else. Kurama says that he heard rumors from others that this thing is called "the Operator Symbol". According to some; it's a repellant for this thing, according to others, it attracts it. I can only hope it's the former.

It's time to confront this thing, I have a note in my office that will appear if I'm dead, detailing that my plan has failed, and that the message from Sasuke is not to be read, only to be burned. Not only that, but the seal is to be avoided, and the message burned after being shown to the council, and the seal memorized in order to avoid it in the future. Kurama has stated that he is willing to die fighting this thing, since I'm so determined to confront it, but I have assured him that that will not be required, as I have adjusted the seal so that if I die, he will be set free with all his power, and he will be keft alone so long as he leaves others alone, maybe people's opinions will change if he's nice after he finds somewhere to stay.


End file.
